


Honesty

by pwopaganda



Series: Missing moments [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Talking, they mention suicide so idk trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwopaganda/pseuds/pwopaganda
Summary: This takes place a couple of days after Raquel went to Palawan. Sergio has finally confessed to her the worst thing he’s ever done: almost killing Marivi.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Missing moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evendale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evendale/gifts).



> Since season 4 shocked me and made me sad I decided to deal with it in my own way... with some more angst. So here’s a super short angsty snippet of Serquel in Palawan. I’m actually trying to work on a longer AU that’s gonna be cute and fluffy, but for now enjoy! 
> 
> Gifting this work to Evendale because your fics inspire me so much!

'You considered killing my mother?' Her blank voice cut through the rising tension in the bedroom. Keeping her eyes fixed in his, she waited to see how he was going to get out of that one. A tremble shook the corner of her lip, and she violently bit down on it. 

He blinked a couple of times to hide the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes.

'Raquel I wasn’t thinking straight. Hostages had escaped; there were shootings in the bank; everything was out of control. I needed to know if she had heard anything. I prayed that she hadn’t, but she had. I didn’t want to do it, my whole being was revolted. Finally, I just destroyed the paper where she hadwritten Angel’s message down, praying that it was enough.'

'What does enough fucking mean, Sergio? What if my mother wasn’t sick, eh? What if she didn’t have Alzheimer’s? What would you have done then? Killed her in cold blood?'

Her voice cracked. 

He lowered his eyes. 

She didn’t stop there.

'I don’t know if they’ve ever told you that but... I tried to kill myself during the heist. It was after Angel’s accident. I was listening to the messages he left, bitch he yelled you’re a fucking bitch, a fucking selfish, cold bitch. And I remembered the beautiful night we had, how you had held me, played the piano for me, talk to me so gently that I felt safe for the first time in years. I felt so guilty, Sergio, so guilty. I- I blamed him, said he was the mole, I fired him, Sergio. And he called, and he called, and he called and I just... I couldn’t take it anymore.'

She toyed with the dried skin on her fingertips as she often did when she was anxious.

'The job, divorce, the heist and now Angel, I just wanted it all to stop, just stop, I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, didn’t understand what was happening around me. All I knew was that if I walked right ahead, it would all stop. And so I walked and walked till saw the red laser of a sniper pointed at my head and I just stopped there. That was it, I thought. And it felt so peaceful there for a second, so fucking peaceful. I didn’t die. Prieto and Suarez pulled me back in the tent and sedated me. That’s when I called you.'

She inhaled deeply.

'You allowed me to depend on you, I trusted you, and now you’re telling me that on what was the worst day of my life, you were casually planning to murder my mother?'

A shiver ran through her spine, sweat cooling on her naked body. They were always honest after sex, and it wasn’t always a good thing. It’s getting to know each other, they’d say, the good and the bad. 

A couple of days earlier they’d met again, in a bar near the sea. The year they spent apart disappeared, the moments their eyes met. It has felt awkward, at first. They shared a few laughs. 

She remembered how she thought about him every single day, the sleepless nights, the tears. 

He remembered how he anxiously waited for the call, monitoring airports, looking for her name, hoping that one his contacts would finally ring him and say she’s on her way. 

And when it happened, he had rushed to his room, put on his favourite white suit before going to the bar. Only once seated did he realise that she was still a long, long way from Palawan. He smiled, ordered a drink and waited. 

'Raquel' The name felt heavy on his tongue. 'I’m so sorry; I never knew any of that. I swear. I’m not asking you to forgive me or understand because there is no excuse.

When I went into your house, it was against all my principles, my heart was yelling at me to stop, but I couldn’t help thinking of the lives of all my friends. If anything happened to me, they would never get out. And so I went and poured the liquid in the cup. Your mother was talking to me, but I couldn’t listen. Couldn’t hear. I couldn’t do it. I swear to you Raquel the moment she picked up the cup I slammed it out of her wrist. Soon after you came home, and I was there. I’m so sorry, Raquel.'

A ragged exhale broke the heavy silence, as a discreet drop rolled from his eye. Her eyes bore in his, her head nodding absently.

'Please say something. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. If you want to leave me, I understand, I’ll give you everything you need, and you can never see me again, please say something, Raquel.'

'I’m not going to leave you, you idiot. After everything we’ve been through I think we’re past that stage. It’s just... a lot to process.'

'I understand. I’ll give you some space.'

'Sergio?' He froze his hand on the door frame. 'No more secrets. From now on you tell me everything okay?'

'I promise.'

'Right.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I feel like my writing is kinda awkward here and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to post it but anyway there you go. Kudos and comments are always welcome, they make my day and fuel me to write more 😄


End file.
